doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Guillermo Coria
) |familiares = Armando Coria Sr. (hermano) Armando Coria (sobrino) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Guillermo Coria es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Conocido por haber puesto voz a Panthro en Thundercats, al Capitan Kirk en Star Trek II, III, y IV y recientemente a Benjamin Linus en Lost. Es tío del también actor de doblaje Armando Coria y hermano del también actor Armando Coria Sr. thumb|230px|right|El Choreño, [[Jesse Conde, Enrique Rodríguez y Coria en los años 80.]] Filmografía Películas Lou Fillipo * Referi en Rocky IV (1985) (doblaje del 2000) * Referi en Rocky III (1982) (doblaje del 2000) * Referi en Rocky II (1979) (doblaje del 2000) * Referi en Rocky (1976) (doblaje del 2000) James Caan * Max Saltzman en Henry's Crime (2010) * Sonny Corleone en El Padrino II (1974) (Doblaje original) * Sonny Corleone en El Padrino (1972) (Doblaje original) Armand Assante *Detective Mancini en The Steam Experiment (2009) *Hamilton Luxen en Shark Swarm (2008) *Amos en The Man Who Came Back (2008) William Shatner * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 4: Misión salvar la Tierra (1986) * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) * Capitán James T. Kirk en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) Chelcie Ross * Smitty en Curvas de la vida (2012) * Leonard Dalton en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) Rade Serbedzija *Coronel Alexandre Demidov en 5 días de guerra (2011) *Nicky / Victor en Juego de ladrones (2009) Samuel L. Jackson * Negro en The Sunset Limited (2011) * Gerald Olin en 1408 (2008) Elliott Gould *Dr. Ian Sussman en Contagio (2011) *Dios en Los 10 mandamientos (2007) Sam Elliott *Simon Kestral en El Big Bang (2010) *Calvin Dexter en Avenger (2006) Danny Glover * Elroy Fletcher en Originalmente pirata (primer doblaje) (2008) * Presidente Chen en Batalla por Terra (2007) James Cosmo *Brendan Kelly en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Col. Sutch en Las cuatro plumas (2002) Peter Weller * Tom Newman en Presa del miedo (2007) * Robocop / Alex Murphy en Robocop 2 (1990) Jeroen Krabbé *Gaspar Voorsboch en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2006) *Anton Schindler en Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) (Redoblaje) Morgan Freeman * Eddie Dupris/Narrador en Million Dollar Baby (2004) * Director Joe Clark en Apóyate en mí (1989) Dennis Hopper * Frank en Terciopelo azul (1986) * Huey Walker en Flashback (1990) Richard Portnow * Sr. Donenfeld en El Espíritu (2008) * Detective Mastrionotti en Barton Fink (1991) Kwan Hoi-San * Comandante en Proyecto A 2 (1987) * Comandante en Proyecto A (1983) Héctor Elizondo * El maestro en Club privado (1986) * Charlie Gargas en Nada en común (1985) Otros * Profesor Charles Xavier (Patrick Stewart) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) * Insertos en Escuadron de héroes (2013) * Lancaster Dodd (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en The Master (2012) * Mikhail Suverov (Andrew Bicknell) en Balas cruzadas (2012) * Insertos y Voces adicionales en La noche más oscura (2012) * Alexander Stephens (Jackie Earle Haley) en Lincoln (2012) * Insertos en El chico de Filadelfia (2012) * Jack Begosian (Andy Garcia) en La verdad oscura (2012) * Booker (Chuck Norris) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) * Frank Vega (Danny Trejo) en Un tipo rudo (2012) * Hammond (Dylan Smith) en El vengador del futuro (2012) * Padre de Zoe (Bill Engvall) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) * Señor Bentley (Roger Allam) / PC Collins (David Burke) en La dama de negro (2012) * Alec Wade (Liam Cunningham) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * Abertforth Dumbledore (Ciarán Hinds) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte II (2011) * Henry Paulson (James Woods) en Too Big to Fail (2011) * August Rosenbluth (Christoph Waltz) en Agua para elefantes (2011) * Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody (Brendan Gleeson) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte I (2010) * Voces adicionales en Monogamia (2010) * Rhaynes (Tom Arnold) en Velocidad mortal (2010) * Warden Fischer (Peter Lewis) en Stone (2010) * Von Jackson (Don Johnson) en Machete (2010) * Fritz Tremor (Michael Parks) en Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball (2010) * Vasile (Dan Badarau) e insertos en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) * Gene Stavitz (Barry Shabaka Henley) en Los secretos del poder (2009) * Viejo (Robert Duvall) en La Carretera (2009) * Alguacil Lee Brackett (Brad Dourif) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) * Oswald Klaven (J.K. Simmons) en Te amo, brother (2009) * General Losenko (Ivan G'Vera) en Terminator: La salvación (2009) (version de Warner) * Insertos en Terremoto (2009) * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) * Policía en El mensajero (2009) (Segunda versión) * Samir / As de espadas (Vernel Bagneris) en The Way of War (2009) * Dr. Wesley (Ron Perlman) en La Tumba del Diablo (2009) * Byron McElroy (Peter Fonda) en 3:10 to Yuma (2008) (version para TV) * Padre de Jacob en El enano narigón (2008) * Alcalde Dominic Da Vinci (Nicholas Campbell) en Crimen encubierto (2008) * Morduch Halsman en Muerte y castigo (2008) *Big Jim en Pintando la Navidad (2008) * Mulah en La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) * George (Jim Piddock) en Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Magnus Folkesson (Michael Nyqvist) en Arn: El caballero templario (2007) * Tio Stepan en Promesas del este (2007) (Version TV) * Earl McGraw (Michael Parks) en A prueba de muerte (2007) * Nick Poole (John Ashton) en Desapareció una noche (2007) * Dr. Aldea en 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) * Acompañante de Elvis en Elvis: Protegiendo al Rey (2007) * Abuelo Kimbell en El tesoro de Tillamook (2006) * Pajaro (David Carradine) en El hijo del dragón (2006) * Duke Senior (Brian Blessed) en Como gustéis (2006) * Tío Jerry (Robert Foxworth) en Los guardianes del tesoro del Rey Salomón (2006) * Spicer (M.C. Gainey) en Extraña familia (2006) * Jimmy Johnston (Bruce McGill) en El luchador (2005) (3ra Versión) * Jasper O'Shea (Brian Dennehy) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (1ra versión) * Bart (Bob Hoskins) en Danny the Dog (2005) * McGivens (Nick Chinlund) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) * Sr. Mayordomo (Simon Callow) en Bob el mayordomo (2005) * Protester en Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) * Jigsaw/John (Tobin Bell) - El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión DVD) * Narrador en El hombre y el espejo (2004) * Señor Colt (Bernard Hill) en Wimbledon (2004) * Frankenstein (Shuler Hensley) en Van Helsing (2003) * Gobernador Dan Evans (Michael St. John Smith) e Insertos - La historia de Ted Bundy (2003) * Detective Baste (Antoni Corole) en Tiempo límite (2003) * Rey (Dustin Hoffman) en Ambiciones secretas (2003) * Sacerdote en El sabor de la vida (2003) * Bremer (Michael Ironside) en The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) *Tony en Éxito por los pelos (2001) * Bobby Blane (Delroy Lindo) en Un plan perfecto (2001) * Sr. Richards (Jack Palance) en El regreso de Prancer (2001) * Jennings (Alan Bates) en Gosford Park (2001) * Entrenador Halas (Ben Gazzara) e insertos en La canción de Brian (2001) * Charles "Charley" McCabe (Rod Steiger) en Un mes de domingos (2001) * Robin de Locksley (Stuart Wilson) en La princesa de los ladrones (2001) * Azmath (Robert Miano) en Calabozos y Dragones (película) (2000) * Padre de Lisa en Alto riesgo (1999) * Sargento Maloney (John Kavanagh) en El meteorito de Pete (1998) * Voces adicionales en El precio del éxito (1998) * Thomas Smithers (Pete Postlethwaite) en El beso de la serpiente (1997) * Capitán en Tiburones de acero (1997) * Feste (Ben Kingsley) en Noche de Reyes (1996) * Tod (David Warner) en The Leading Man (1996) * Daniel Harper (Andy Romano) en El protector (1996) (Redoblaje/BD) *Dr. Stein (Malcolm McDowell) en El cirujano (1995) * Duque de Buckingham (Jim Broadbent) en Ricardo III (1995) * Encargado de tienda en Un día para recordar (1995) * Oscar Venton (Peter Coyote) en Luna Amarga (Bitter Moon) (1992) (Redoblaje) *Paolo en Romance otoñal (1992) * Juez Klingon en Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) *Voces diversas en Prisioneros del honor (1991) * Dr. Blair (Michael Polley) en Camino a Avonlea (1990) * Capitan Borodin (Sam Neill) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) * Coronel Vogel (Michael Byrne) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (Redoblaje) * Archer Lincoln (Roscoe Lee Browne) en Sálvese quien pueda (1986) * Chappy Sinclair (Louis Gossett Jr.) en Águilas de acero (1986) * Tarak (Paul David Magid) en La joya del Nilo (1985) * Cooper (Dabney Coleman) en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) * Lou Carruters (Norman Alden) / Voz en camioneta / Insertos en Volver al Futuro (1985) (Doblaje original) * Valentin Arregui (Raul Julia) en El Beso de la Mujer Araña (1985) *Oficial John en De la furia a la libertad (1985) * Narrador en Infielmente tuya (1985) * Ben Luckett (Wilford Brimley) en Cocoon (1985) * Nick Martinelli (Sylvester Stallone) en Rhinestone (1984) * Coronel Zolo (Manuel Ojeda) / Insertos en Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida (1984) * Victor Maitland (Steven Berkoff) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) * Voces adicionales en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) * Teniente Glass (James Tolkan) en Que buena madre es mi padre (1982) *Bryant (M. Emmet Walsh) en Blade Runner (1982) * Pete Curtis (Michael Murphy) en El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) * Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) en Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (1981) (Doblaje original) * Farmacéutico/Sr. Schuster en Contigo toda la noche (1981) * Soldado romano en Pedro y Pablo (1981) *Insertos / Boticario en La loca historia del mundo de Mel Brooks (1981) * Sam Mussabini (Ian Holm) / Duque de Sutherland (Peter Egan) en Carros de fuego (1981) * Zeke Brown (Richard Pryor) en Blue Collar (1978) *Peter Sandza (Kirk Douglas) en La Furia (1978) * Júdas (Ian McShane) en Jesús de Nazareth (1977) *Lord Wenceslas en John Hus (1977) * Bill Fraser (Clu Culager) en Más allá de la medianoche (1977) * Wilson (Charles Grodin) en King Kong (1976) * Richard Johnson (Narrador) en Moisés (1974) * Teniente Lou Escobar (Perry Lopez) en Barrio chino (1974) * Harvey Oberst (Scott Wilson) en Al calor de la noche (1967) Películas animadas * Aragorn (John Hurt) en El Señor de los Anillos * Reno en La Reina de la Nieve * Voces diversas en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Dios en Los 10 mandamientos * Voces Adicionales en Locke el Superman de las galaxias * Cochero en El gato con botas (1999) Series animadas * Panthro en Thundercats * Gaylor Robinson en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Oso Charlie en "La familia Oso" de Pájaro Loco * Voces adicionales en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) *Presentación e insertos en Shazam (1981) *Voces Adicionales en Los Simpson (Temporadas 16 en adelante) *Shirong (Padre de Shifu) en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *El Mandarín en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro *Jamie Hayneman, Presidente Snowpe, Voces Adicionales en MAD *Wood Chuck Norris, Voces Adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Series de Television Muse Watson * Mike Fanks en NCIS: Criminología Naval * Bucky en iCarly Otros * Dean Winchester Viejo (Chad Everett) en Sobrenatural Temporada 5° Capitulo 7° * Cardenal Versucci (Vernon Dobtcheff) en Los Borgia * Ben Linus (Michael Emerson) en Lost (2006-2010) * King Robert Baratheon - Game of Thrones (2011) * Ethan Allen Cord en Paraíso * Walter Bishop (John Noble) / Insertos en Fringe: La gran conspiración * Cap. Jean-Luc Picard ( Patrick Stewart ) en Star Trek: La nueva generación * Hanlin Charleston en Gilmore Girls * Joshua Nankin en La Agencia * James Deakins en La ley y el orden * Beau Miller / Sam Winfield / McCartney en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Jacqnoud en Alias * Conductor / Paciente en Doctor House * Voces Adicionales en Encantador de perros * David Banner (Bill Bixby) El Hombre Increible 4ª y 5ª Temporadas * Colt Seavers (Lee Majors) en Profesión Peligro * Rick Hunter (Fred Dryer) en El Cazador * Capitán Clayton Anderson (Terence Knox) - Misión del Deber * Obispo Jean de Bellay ( Bryan Murray ) en Los Tudors ( Doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME ) ' * Valerio a los 76 años en San Agustín * Theodore "T.C." Calvin en Magnum * Thomas "Tommy" Jefferson (Christopher McDonald) en Harry's Law * Voces Adicionales en Huesos * Voces Adicionales en El auto fantástico * El Hechizero de las Pociones (Jay Brazeau) en Level Up * Título en Sueños de Hollywood Anime * Dr. Gero en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Takeshi Ooi en Death Note * Maysa / Comandante Beef en MegaMan NT Warrior * Jefe Miles en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Sacerdote en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Charon en Pokémon DP: Batallas galácticas * Papá de Emily (1ra voz) en Magical Doremi * Dr. Woldmann (2da voz.) en La novicia rebelde * Profesor Einsenstein en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Telenovelas Brasileñas 'José de Abreu *Sacerdote Pandit en India, una historia de amor *Milton Castellani en Insensato corazón *Nilo en Avenida Brasil Otros papeles *Mamed Mascate en Río del destino *Cléber (Tadeu di Pietro) en La vida sigue Documentales *Narrador en Nadie muere en Lily Dale *Narrador en Hard times: Lost on Long Island *Steven Spielberg en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Robert Collins en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos *Jack Kevorkian en Kevorkian *Tom Perricone en El peso de una Nación *Narrador en Ethel *Presentación e insertos en Vogue: La mirada del editor *Joe Brand en El cliente No. 9: La caída final *Narrador en Desastre perfecto Locución comercial * Inova (promo: Lentes Eagle Eyes) (2012) Dirección de Doblaje * Despedida de soltero * Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua - Made in Spanish * Auditel * Art Sound México * C2 Media * Candiani Dubbing Studios * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Intertrack * Grupo Macías * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Roman Sound * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sebastians * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * The Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House Televisión * Narrador en Los grandes misterios del Tercer Milenio Trivia *Guillermo alterno personajes con Javier Gómez en las películas Danny the Dog con Bart y en El Big Bang con Simon Kestral. *También alterno personajes con José Luis Castañeda, en Thundercats Castañeda sustituyó en algunos capítulos a Guillermo en el papel de Panthro mientras que en Dragon Ball Z Kai Coria sustituyó a José Luis en el papel del Doctor Maki Gero ya que éste ya se había retirado del doblaje. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos